


Cuffed and Punished

by Pie555



Series: Pie 555 Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Real World, Crimes & Criminals, Enemas, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Shaving, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Orphaned and left to wander the streets since a young age. Naruto Uzumaki became a small time criminal to survive the streets of Japan. Turns out he's surprisingly good at being a thief. That and he's always had good luck on his side.To bad karma will always bite you in the ass. And the homeowner who caught him? Well he's a cop that just got off duty. And he's had a real shitty day.Calling him a bastard didn't help his case either.





	Cuffed and Punished

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't like your average Japanese teenager. Natural blonde hair and big blue eyes just wasn't something you would see in Japan. In a place like Europe or America for sure, only not Japan. If that wasn't enough to make him stand out, it was the three whisker mark like scars on his cheeks. Together with his boyish face, you could say he looked like a real-life cat boy.

Just don't say it to his face. Or he _will_ knock your teeth out. Some had to learn the hard way just how hard the short thirteen-year-old could punch.

But that wasn't here or now. Right now, he needed to make some money, and he only knew one way to make it.

"Who the hell lives in a creepy fucking mansion like this? A vampire?'' Naruto muttered quietly to himself. If he was honest, a big part of him was telling him to stay far far away from home he was trying to break into. The place just screamed 'HAUNTED' to him. But it was too hard to turn down such an easy payday — no lights on from inside, no car in the driveway, not a single camera. In five minutes, he would have the place wiped clean.

Finally, the lock he was fiddling with clicked. ''Gotcha.'' The blonde, dressed in full black clothing, smiled to himself as he put away his tools and jumped inside of the home through the back window. Then he reached outside to pull his black backpack in along with him. He searched the wall for a light switch, which he flipped on once he found it, revealing he was in an empty guest room. ''Time to get to work, Uzumaki.''

So like a kid in a candy store, he began to search the home for anything valuable and small. His bag was slowly filling up his treasure. Even as it started to thunder and rain outside, he was too preoccupied with filling his bag to its brim to notice the storm outside and the car pulling in the driveway...

* * *

Today just wasn't Sasuke's day. Everything wrong that could have happened had happened. His alarm clock failed to go off in the morning, so he didn't get to work on time. He spilled hot coffee on his lap as he was driving to work. Something that his jackass of an older brother had to tease him about in front of their coworkers. Then once he was out on patrol, he had to deal with the dumbest of calls. A lady at Mcdonalds was refusing to leave the premises and causing a ruckus because she didn't have pickles on her burger. A little brat called the police on his dad because he '_wasn't letting him play Fortnight.'_

It didn't get better after that, either. It just got worse. Now he was driving home in the pouring rain.

He turned his small Honda down the road leading to his house. As he came closer, he noticed that the lights in his house were turned on, and he was pretty damn sure he had turned them off before he was leaving.

"Motherfucker...'' Parking and turning off the car, Sasuke hustled up to the front door while drawing his service weapon. Then he breached and entered his own home without even thinking of calling back up beforehand.

"POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Right there in the middle of his living room was the startled home invader.

* * *

''POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden loud order.

Right there in the doorway of the house was a cop, pointing a loaded gun straight at him.

He didn't spare a second thought as he turned and ran to escape. He was dropping his backpack full of goods behind him. Naruto didn't even think of the possibility of being shot. He was just too young to believe that a cop would shot a kid like him. Also, if the police couldn't tell, he was just a kid due to the mask covering his face. So he ran like the devil was at his heels.

''Fuck!'' Sasuke holstered his gun and ran after the intruder, jumping over the bag full of what had to be his property. His longer legs and athletic physique gave him an unfair advantage. He tackled the home invader in seconds, slamming them both down to the kitchen floor. Without even thinking, he had pulled out his handcuffs and slapped them on the criminal's wrist.

Almost as soon as he was on the ground, Naruto began to struggle and kick as he was forced on his stomach and handcuffed. ''Let me go, asshole! I wasn't doing anything!'' Sadly his small body was easily held down by the grown adult on top of him. Tears of frustration and fear filled the corners of his eyes _'Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! I can't go to jail!' _Despite the countless years of criminal activity, he never believed he would get caught, let alone go to jail. But that was before he was shoved and handcuffed by a cop. And he was fucking terrified.

Sasuke recoiled in a small amount of shock at the voice he heard from underneath him. Or rather the sound of the view. It sure as hell didn't come from an adult. Reaching down, he pulled the ski mask off, which revealed spikey golden hair, scared blue eyes, and the face of a young pre-teen looking boy. "You're a kid?'' He asked dumbly after processing what he was seeing.

Despite the fat tears rolling down his face, Naruto still mustered up a glare at the cop as he kicked his feet. ''_Ye-_ah! Now get off of me, teme! This is child abuse!'' He might be scared of going to jail, but the shock on the cops' faces gave him hope that he wasn't going to be arrested. After all, they couldn't arrest kids to his misguided knowledge, at least.

Whatever sympathy Sasuke was starting to feel for tackling the kid on the ground vanished as it dawned on him with what he was dealing with. A spoiled little brat. It showed on his face as he got off the boy and pulled him up to his feet. ''You don't even know what counts as child abuse brat. Now tell me your name and how old you are.'' He ordered as he pulled the handcuffed boy back to the living room.

Naruto sniffed while sticking his nose up to the cop as he was marched back to the living room. ''I'm not a _brat. _And I know you can't touch me without my consent. That's child abuse.'' The blonde turned his head in defiance. ''Naruto Uzumaki and I'm thirteen. Now take off the handcuffs. This is child abuse, and you know it too.''

The raven closed the front door of his home and picked up the backpack on the ground and tossed it on the couch. ''Yeah, whatever you think, kid. Where do you live? What're your parent's names?'' The sooner he was done with the little shit, the better.

Naruto's eyes darkened at the mention of his parents and stared down at his feet with an angry scowl. ''I don't live anywhere. And I don't know; I don't have parents.''

Well, a little bit of that guilt was coming back now that he heard that. Sasuke's parents had been killed when he was a little boy and had to grow up with his older brother in a shitty foster home. So he felt like he could relate a bit to the juvenile. ''You don't have parents?''

"Tch...I just said that dumbass.'' Naruto hissed angrily. The blonde jerked his hands apart to try and break free. ''Now seriously get me out of these cuffs! Their digging into my skin, teme!''  
  
Before Naruto could shout out another order, his ear was pinched and twisted, causing him to squeal in pain. "Yeow! Hey, get your hands off my ear 'ttebayo!''  
  
Instead of the officer letting go, he found himself being dragged towards the staircase. ''Ow! You're going to rip my fucking ear off jackass!"  
  
Sasuke completely ignored the petulant child and just pulled him up the stairs of his home with a stone-cold face. ''Your ear will be fine. It's your ass that you should be worried about Naruto.'' Reaching the top of the stairs, he led his intruder right to his cluttered bedroom. Naruto had made quite a mess of his room. And that only served to give him confidence about what he was about to do.  
  
"Brats like you don't need to be thrown in a cell. So I'm not going to arrest you tonight. But as the homeowner, I do have the right to punish you as I see fit.'' Sasuke first retrieved a solid wooden hairbrush from the top of his dresser and tossed it on his bed. Then he moved over to his bedside table and grabbed some scissors.  
  
This confused Naruto as well as worried him. He wasn't going to be arrested, so that was good. But what the hell did Sasuke mean when he said that he had the right to punish him as he saw fit?  
  
"Hold up hold up! What do you mean by the homeowner? You're telling me this is your house?!'' Naruto visibly gulped at what that meant. If that was true, then he...he...  
  
As if he was reading his mind, Sasuke smirked. ''Yeah, you just robbed a cops house. Too bad, I just got off shift.'' Letting go of Naruto's ear, he pushed the boy, so he landed on his bed  
  
Landing on the soft bed with a little bounce, Naruto looked at Sasuke in fear as he tried to wiggle himself away from the man. He was in some deep shit now. ''If you're not going to arrest me, th-then how are you going to punish me?'' He asked fearfully with a shaky voice.  
  
Sasuke grabbed the blonde's leg to stop him from squirming away and brought the scissors to the bottom of Naruto's blacktop. ''I'm going to spank you. Something you should have gotten a long time ago.'' With that said, he began to snip off Naruto's blacktop. From the bottom of the shirt all the way to to the top just under his chin. He was revealing tan flesh and a black tattoo right on the center of his belly.  
  
The sight and feeling of scissors slip under his shirt, just inches from his belly made Naruto tense uptight. A natural reaction to avoid getting cut. But what Sasuke said threw him for a loop.  
  
"Spank me!? You can't do that! That has to be illegal!'''' As his shirt was slowly cut off, Naruto found himself blushing in shame and humiliation as his flesh was exposed little by little. His palms were wet with sweat from his nerves. Soon enough, his shirt was cut right down the middle. Oh, how he wished his hands weren't cuffed right now.  
  
With the shirt cutaway, all Sasuke had to do was grab it and pull the ruined pieces right away. He was leaving his little thief naked from the waist up. ''The higher courts reversed the ban on corporal discipline last year, Unlike you, I don't plan on breaking any laws.'' He gently tossed his scissors aside and worked on tugging off Naruto's worn and dirty shoes, followed by his socks right after that.  
  
Well, shit, it wasn't like he could tell if the guy was lying or not. It's not like he went to school or watched the news. He had to try at least to stop him, though! There was no way in hell he was going to let the other dude spank him. So as his shoes and socks were pulled off, he began to kick his feet towards the cop's face so he couldn't be pulled over his lap.  
  
''If you think I'm just going to let you put me over your knee, your dumb as shit! I don't care if it is legal for you to do it or not. You're not even my dad!''  
  
The kicking was annoying but not something that Sasuke couldn't handle. He just had to catch both of his legs with hands and hold them down. ''I'll like to see you try to stop me with your hands cuffed behind your back dobe.'' Sasuke taunted with a smirk. ''Besides, I'm not putting you over my knee just yet.''  
  
''Grrrrrrr....if you had any balls you would uncuff me and then try it! But you're too much of a bitch, you bastard!'' As his feet were held down, Naruto took a moment to catch his breath and lay his head down. Shouting and kicking around was getting him tired. When he wasn't pulled over the cop's lap right after that, the blonde looked up in confusion at the man's statement. He cocked his head to the side. ''What the hell do you mean by that?''   
  
As he watched Sasuke's hands go up towards his waistband, he felt his heart begin to sink. _'No way...he wouldn't dare do THAT.' _ Then it all but plummeted when the cop grabbed the waistband of his pants. That got him struggling again. ''H-Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!!''  
  
_WHOOSH_  
  
With a single good tug, Naruto watched as his pants were yanked right down to his ankles. Exposing his old and worn bright orange briefs with little ramen cups pints all over it. His face burned in humiliation as his pants were entirely removed from his legs. Then Sasuke was reaching up for his underwear. ''Noooooo!!! You pervert stop! Don't take them off! Please!"  
  
His pleading was ignored as those too were yanked down to join his pants off his legs and on the floor. The blonde cried in embarrassment as his little two-inch erection poked straight up in the air. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on his privates. His small undersized circumcised penis and balls looked out of place on his thirteen-year-old body. The only proof that he was in puberty being the very, very light dusting of blonde pubic hair above his cock.  
  
"Don't look...'' He moaned in utter shame. The sound muffled since he was pressing his red as fire face into the cop's bed. He tried to curl up and use his knees to hide.  
  
Sasuke instead mentally crossed off the first step on his list.  
  
Step one. Humiliation complete.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were a tough guy. What's the wrong, dobe feeling a little shy?'' Sasuke spread Naruto's knee's apart. He forced the teen to expose his little wiener to the air. Where it twitched in arousal. A soft sniffle came from where Naruto was hiding his face.   
  
Naruto turned his head to reveal his red, teary eyes. He glared up at the cop that had humiliated him. ''I hate you.'' He growled with every bit of hatred he could muster.   
  
Sasuke snorted as he pulled Naruto up off his back and over his lap. The boy wasn't even fighting anymore. He must have realized that there was no way he could get out of this. He adjusted the blonde over his lap, so his bubble butt was on full display. He gave each cheek a good squeeze and rub. He was enjoying how soft and squishy they were. The raven pulled the two mounds apart, exposing a pretty pink hole to his sharp eyes.  
  
Seeing that it was useless to fight, Naruto accepted the humiliation and hid his face to the best that he could now that he couldn't press it into the bed. His virgin butthole winked as it was exposed to the cold air, making his ears turn red as his blush grew worse.  
  
After ensuring he memorized every little detail of that little rosebud, Sasuke let his cheeks bounce back together as he picked up the hairbrush, lifted it into the air and brought it down with a resounding smack. Causing Naruto to jerk and gasp at the pain of the swat. His left cheek wobbled a bit as a bright pink spot rouse on the skin. His hands clenched into fists as more smacks landed against his upturned bottom. Every so often, a gasp or whine would escape his lips. He was forcing the Uzumaki to bite his lip to try to keep himself quiet. He didn't want to give the teme any satisfaction at hearing him cry.  
  
Even as the minutes passed and the fire in his ass grew higher, the cop refused to slow down or offer even a drop of mercy. Tears prickled Naruto's eyes, and he found his resolve wavering. He never was very good with pain, and it was just non-stop. Eventually, tears began to trickle down Naruto's red cheeks, and soft hiccups escaped his open mouth. He even tried to avoid the smacks by shaking his butt from side to side, but all that did was make his red butt jiggle.  
  
"I shouldn't have to explain to you how dumb and dangerous your behavior is Naruto. You could have been shot! I nearly shot you when you went running. You're lucky not to be fucking dead right now.'' Sasuke lifted his knee, causing Naruto's red rear end to go up as well and for his sensitive sit spots to be spanked away at with the brush. ''Is that how you want your life to end? Filled with bullets and laying on the floor of someone's home?'' The scolding was harsh and straight to the point.   
  
The mixture of pain, shame, the scolding, and finally, guilt made the orphaned boy break down into full-on tears as he shook his vigorously. ''N-No! I'm-I'm... _hiccup_...sorry! I'm s-sorry! _Hiccup_....please n-no m-mooooreeee!'' All strength was drained from the spirited boy as he collapsed over Sasuke's knee. All he could do was repeat how sorry he was for being so stupid.  
  
One more hard crack with the brush against Naruto's upturned little ass, and Sasuke finally came to a stop. Huffing under his breath, he put the brush to the side. ''You still have more to come after this, Naruto. Your disrespect and cussing will be another point that you will be punished for.'' Grabbing the key to the cuffs, he unlocked them and took them off of the blonde's wrist. ''You can stand up.''  
  
The moment the cuffs were off, and he was allowed to stand up, that's just what Naruto did. He pushed himself off the adult's lap and rubbed his sore wrists before moving his hands to his buttcheeks so he could rub the sting out of them as well. He didn't even care about his nudity or how he looked. Instead he just avoided looking the officer in the eye as he looked at the ground in shame. He sniffled softly while still rubbing his cheeks. ''I'm s-sorry. I don't want to be punished anymore.'' He tried to beg.  
  
Most of the built-up anger from the day was mostly gone now, which caused Sasuke to feel a bit guilty for spanking the teen out of rage. To make it up to him, he stepped over and pulled the blonde into a warm hug.  
  
For a moment, Naruto froze up from the close and unusual contact. But slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pressed his face into his belly, where he cried even harder. It had been so long since he had been held. Years of bottled up emotions just escaped from his soul. He was staining Sasuke's blue shirt with tears.   
  
Sasuke hugged Naruto just a little bit tighter and rubbed his bareback to help soothe him. ''I don't hate you, Naruto.'' He murmured ever so softly.

Those five little words caused more tears to spill down the blonde's cheeks. ''Mmmhm. I don't hate you either s-sir.''   
  
"You can call me Sasuke. Sir makes me sound old.'' He felt Naruto nod and then pull away from the hug, which he allowed.  
  
''O-okay Sasuke,'' Naruto said while wiping his eyes and looking up at the man. Suddenly he remembered his nudity and shyly covered his privates up, his cheeks red in shame. ''Can I put my clothes back on now? Please?'' His blue eyes were pleading for some mercy but found none, which wasn't to be surprised with how he acted.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and placed a warm hand on the teenager's shoulders. ''Not yet, kid. We're not finished just yet. Come with me.'' His hand moved to the middle of Naruto's back as he walked him out of the room.  
  
Naruto looked down in sadness and shame but nodded anyway. ''Okay....'' He hoped that he wasn't going to be kicked out without any of his clothes. He didn't think that Sasuke would do that to him after that hug. But he could never tell. Thankfully it seemed they were going to his bathroom. "Why did you take me here?'' He asked, looking around the clean bathroom.  
  
"We're here because this is where the things I need to punish you are. I'm going to shave away your pubic hair for your childish disrespect. And then I'm going to give you an enema for all the foul language you've spoken.''  
  
Those words made Naruto pale and whimper. He didn't know what was worse the enema or having his pubes shaved away. ''B-But...b-but I don't need an enema. And if you shave off my pubes, then I'll look like a little boy again....'' The whiskered teen watched as Sasuke pulled out his razor and then the enema equipment. The big red bag made him gulp and his butt clench in fear. That thing could hold a lot of water.....  
  
''Well, didn't you act like a naughty little boy with your behavior? And I would wash your mouth out with soap, but I don't have a bar of it to use. But if you want, you can gurgle some of my body wash soap. Would you like that?'' He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Another flush of red shame covered his whiskered cheeks. And the thought of gurgling body wash made him feel green. ''No...I don't...''   
  
Sasuke hummed in agreement. ''Good, now lean back against the sink.'' He ordered while uncapping the shaving cream. Once he had Naruto where he wanted him, he squirted the cream across his pubic region and rubbed it in. Then he took the razor and carefully swiped it down. Every touch of the blade made Naruto physically tense, but the boy was never cut.  
  
In a matter of moments, Naruto watched as his little bit of pride was shaved and then wiped away with a towel. The result was making him tear up in utter humiliation. ''I..I...I look like a baby.'' He reached down and touched the completely hairless region above his crotch. He could pass for a total of seven-year-old again!   
  
"A naughty baby.'' Sasuke corrected with a teasing smirk. That only caused Naruto to whines sadly. ''Now turn around and grip the counter. Stick your butt out.'' Taking the bag to the sink, he turned on the water, so it was running warm and then began to fill the container. Once the whole two-liter bag full, he hung it from the shower curtain and connected the rubber hose to it.   
  
Gulping for this part of his punishment, he shyly turned around and 'assumed the position.' His red bottom was sticking out as he bent over the counter. _'I feel like a total loser...'_ He could hear as a cap for something was unscrewed behind him. Then he jumped as his cheeks were spread and a greasy finger rubbed over his hole. ''H-Hey!'' Naruto attempted to pull his butt away, but a sudden smack made him stop and cry out. ''OW!''  
  
The Uchiha gave Naruto a stern look to get back into position. In one hand was a small container of Vaseline. The other was open from the hard smack. His pointer finger greasy from the vaseline. ''Stick your butt back out.''   
  
Naruto gave that finger a long hated look but nodded shyly to Sasuke's request. He stuck his butt back out and closed his eyes as his cheeks were spread and his hole was rubbed once again. Then there was pressure at his entrance, and he felt Sasuke's finger slide into him. It was making him reflexively flex around the digit. The shame he felt was beyond belief. He had a grown man's finger up his ass for god's sake! Then to make it worse, it began to thrust in and out. The unwanted pleasure caused his cock to stiffen and throb again.  
  
God...he just wanted to die right now. Thankfully Sasuke removed his digit after a moment. But then he felt something broader push against his hole. ''Aaaaah~!'' A black buttplug was slipped into his hole, Forcing it open wider than the finger before settling between his crack and against his prostate. ''S-Sasuke pl-please....take it out.'' He begged pitifully. Instead, a rush of warm water came out of the plug and began to fill his colon.   
  
Sasuke gently rubbed Naruto's red tush to comfort him. ''I can't now, just try to relax...'' He whispered gently. Naruto groaned in disappointment.  
  
The clock in the bathroom ticked by painfully slow for his taste. More and more water was added to his butt. Causing him to feel a growing discomfort and urge to go to the bathroom. That discomfort grew into cramps as his belly began to expand and become rounded. ''Ugghhh...my stomach hurts. I can't take anymore!'' Naruto let go of the counter to hold instead his stomach that continued to grow. Tears streamed from his eyes and dripped into the sink. He felt like he could be sick as the bag slowly drained into him.  
  
Once the bag was empty, Sasuke made Naruto hold it for a minute before grabbing the base of the plug and pulling it out. ''To the toilet.''   
  
Not needing to be told twice, Naruto rushed to the toilet and plopped down on it, which hurt like a mother fucker due to his ass. Then his ass opened, and water flowed out of it. The sound just humiliated him, knowing that Sasuke was only a few feet away. Once he was empty, he was a sweaty and clammy mess, and Sasuke had finished putting everything away.  
  
He got help standing up and was cleaned up by Sasuke, which didn't help his blush go away. But as he was led back to the bedroom, he could say he felt a lot cleaner inside.  
  
''Is that all of it? It has to be...right?'' Naruto asked between sniffles as he wiped his nose. By now, he didn't have a single care in the world that he was butt naked. He just hoped that was it, and he could leave. At least until lightning flashed outside and a roar of thunder passed over them. Then he didn't feel all too excited over going.  
  
Sitting back on the edge of the bed, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's wrist and led him back over his lap. ''Not quite yet, one more spanking, and then it's over.'' He gave the well-punished teens rump a firm squeeze before he lifted his hand and brought it down with all his strength. He kept the spanking short to just 30 total slaps, but by the end of it, he had reduced Naruto back down to tears. Then he lifted Naruto onto his lap and gave him a loving hug. A hug that Naruto took full advantage of by bearing his face into his shoulder. The blonde's poor butt was a dark red now from the relentless spanking. He wouldn't be sitting for a while after this.  
  
''Your forgiven Naruto....okay?'' He asked gently while rubbing the teen's heated backside.  
  
Naruto sniffled and nodded, content to just lay there in the other's arms and relax. ''I love you...'' he murmured shyly.  
  
"Hn...I love you to dobe.''  
  


* * *

  
A few weeks later. Naruto Uzumaki became Naruto Uchiha. With no criminal record.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending isin't as good as the rest of the fic. It was a PAIN to finish and I kinda rushed it. I hope you all like it! :D
> 
> And ofcourse if anyone wants to beta this fic and fix it up please hit me up! I need a beta badly XD


End file.
